Uriah Pedrad
"I love heights." –Uriah in Insurgent (movie) Uriah Pedrad was a Dauntless-born initiate who became a good friend of Tris Prior following her transfer from Abnegation. Like Tris, he was also Divergent. He grew up in the Dauntless compound. Since his father died when he was young, his older brother, Zeke, who is also a member of Dauntless, became his father figure. He dated Marlene, another Dauntless member. Tobias Eaton, who was good friends with Zeke, soon became friends with Uriah. Zeke tells Tobias that Uriah has a drinking problem and this is proven when Tobias finds a flask under Uriah's pillow in Allegiant. Biography (Uriah) Divergent Divergent (book) Tris first meets Uriah during their Capture the Flag activity when Four picked them to be on his team. After their victory, he plays with a paintball and sprays some onto himself and Tris. Impressed with her victory in Capture the Flag and seeing her in the hallway after she cleaned up Edwards blood, Uriah invites Tris to join him, and the other Dauntless-born initiates for an apparently dangerous initiation ritual, which is to ride down the zip line from the top of the Hancock Building. When Tris lands, Uriah soon follows behind and Tris, along with the group of Dauntless, make fun of him for "sounding like a strangled cat." Will and Uriah get into arguments twice. The first when Will tells Uriah that it seems unfair how the Dauntless-borns have been preparing for the initiation for the past sixteen years while the transfers only get a few weeks. The second when Will notices how those with siblings who are already Dauntless members get inside information; both arguments of which Uriah has reasonable answers to. Tris and Uriah's friendship further develops, but he is most often seen with his fellow Dauntless-born initiates Marlene and Lynn. He later has a bet with Marlene where he has to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head without her flinching. They both win, and then Marlene eats the muffin. At one point, Tris wonders who her real friends actually are: Christina and Will who were her friends when she seemed weak, or Uriah and Marlene who remained her friends even when her strengths were showing, and didn't get jealous or question her abilities. During the final fear landscape test, Uriah is sitting with the four remaining Dauntless-born initiates, waiting to be called in. Since all of the other seats are occupied, Tris is forced to stand. Uriah offers for her to sit on his lap, but she turns him down so Four/Tobias wouldn't get jealous. During the first stage, he was ranked first but dropped down to second during the second stage. By the end of the initiation, Uriah is ranked second, right below Tris and above Lynn and Peter. Divergent (film) Uriah was in the movie but was only in one scene, and his name was on the Initiates list. Insurgent Insurgent (book) Uriah is among the loyal Dauntless that Tris and the others meet at the Candor compound. His friendship with Marlene seemed to have developed into something more, but their constant flirting seemed to annoy their friend Lynn. When some of the Dauntless were about to leave the Candor compound to climb to the top of the Hancock building for surveillance, Uriah is among them. When the Dauntless traitors attack, he is not knocked unconscious by the serum transmitter, revealing that he is Divergent to Tris. Later, when his brother, Zeke, and Tori Wu return to them after pretending to be traitors to spy on the Erudite, he isn't surprised because he and Shauna were aware of the plan from the beginning. When they get back to the Dauntless compound, Uriah and Marlene's relationship becomes more obvious to the others, irritating Lynn. He is greatly devastated when Marlene becomes the first victim of the long-lasting mind control serum, recently injected into them during the attack at Candor compound, which forces her to jump off of the roof of the Dauntless compound, after delivering Jeanine's message to Tris. During the argument about the Erudite's conditions, Uriah was against surrendering any of the Divergent in exchange for the safety of those with the serums still in their bodies. After the attack on the Erudite, when Tori tells Uriah and Tobias that Tris was a traitor, he brings her down with the others but still acts friendly towards her, even giving her a gauze for her wound. He tells Tris about his grief for shooting so many to be able to get into the building. Later, he panics when Lynn is carried into the floor they are in, on the brink of death, even threatening an Erudite doctor who answers back, saying that she might have had a chance if they hadn't burned almost everything in their compound. He stays by her side until she dies. Before she passes, she admits that she loved Marlene as more than a friend. Tris later tells him to tell Shauna and Hector, Lynn's siblings. The Divergent Series: Insurgent Film Uriah is first seen when Four and Tris arrive at Candor headquarters. He is seen greeting Four and says, "It's nice to see you again." Uriah is later seen on the rooftop with Tris, saying how he loves heights because it makes everything else seem so small. The two engage in a minimal conversation until they hear glass breaking from above. They realize they are being ambushed by Dauntless traitors, and the two begin to flee from the roof. They escape, but after that the traitors shoot everyone in Candor with a simulation wired device to control the non-Divergent. Uriah spots Tris awake, and startled, he asks, "Why are we awake?" noticing everyone else is knocked unconscious. Tris replies with, "Because we are Divergent" and tries to get Uriah to help her open the locked door. Eric comes in, taking both of them hostage to where he begins to test the captured Divergent with the new Erudite technology. There, he discovers Tris exhibits qualities of all five factions. Uriah is not seen being tested, although he is one of the ones held in the room under questioning. Sadly, Uriah is present when Christina, Hector, and Marlene are being held on top of a ledge under the simulation. Tris saves Christina, and Tori saves Hector, but Marlene falls to her death. Later, when Evelyn discusses the apparent 'suicide' in front of the factionless, Tris feels guilt because Marlene fell to her death. Uriah is seen in the background, but his face is unclear. (Although he is thought to be grieving Marlene, the relationship Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn shared in the book was cut out of the movie.) Uriah is not seen again in the film until the end, where the Factionless, lead by Four's mother, Evelyn Johnson break into Erudite headquarters. Uriah is seen coming in behind Lynn after the loyal Dauntless and Erudite save Tris and Four after witnessing the video Tris managed to unlock by completing the simulations on the box the video was in. Allegiant Allegiant Book Uriah volunteered himself to go outside from Chicago after Zeke must stayed in the city to take care of Shauna. He was mostly seen hanging out with Christina during the mission, often exchanging jokes or chatting with her, even making Tris think the two were in love. Uriah is mentioned throughout Allegiant, even more when Tobias, Nita, and her group of friends blew up part of the Bureau. They had been trying to get in with explosives when Uriah was hit with one the explosions. He was waving to Tris as she was walking past him when the wall exploded and he was hit. He was later in a coma and died when they had to take him off the life-support. Uriah died a few days after Tris is found dead. The Divergent Series: Allegiant film Uriah stays in the city and joins the Allegiant (group). He appears to be Johanna's right-hand man. Death Uriah dies in Allegiant from serious injuries to his brain caused by an explosion. Tobias was part of the group who set the explosion off lead by Nita who had a small crush on Tobias. Tobias partly blames himself for Uriah's death and was troubled because he promised Zeke that he would protect Uriah, which he was unable to do. Uriah was in a coma and the doctors said he would not wake up. They were going to turn off his life support straight away but Christina pleaded with them so they agreed for four more days, so that his family could be informed. His mother, Hana, and his brother, Zeke, are with him as he is unplugged. Personality (Book & Movies) He is a complete smart ass. "No. Because it's so stupid no Dauntless with any sense would speak it, let alone think it. Pansycake. What are you twelve?" "And a half," he says. "The Dauntless have the weirdest slang. Pansycake, Nose... is there a term for the Candor?" "Of course." Uriah grins. "Jerks." He is confident.' "I'll go. I'm Dauntless. I'm a good shot and I provide much-needed eye candy." "I'm going to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head." ''He's slightly perverted.' ''"What's this about flashing underwear? Whatever it is, I'm in." He's kind and believes in others. "I told you," Uriah says. "She's Dauntless through and through." He's straightfoward. "Do the elevators work?" I ask Uriah, as quietly as I can. "Sure they do," says Zeke, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?" "Yeah," says Uriah. "I kinda do." He is usually happy. 'While Uriah is in a coma, Tris says his smile is burned in the back of her mind. '''He is pretty damn flirty. ''He offers Tris his lap during the fear landscapes because she has no where to sit. Physical Appearance He was tall and handsome, with bronzed skin and dark, brown eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He had brown hair. He had a snake tattooed behind his ear and another unknown one under his shirt that Tris sees in Divergent. He looked like his older brother Zeke (Ezekiel), except for their age and height difference. Films Keiynan Lonsdale played Uriah in The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015) and The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016) ''[1] He also plays Wally West in the CW series The Flash (2014-) References es:Uriah Pedrad Category:Dauntless Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Divergent Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Minor Charactors